


Runaway

by Teardrop765



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardrop765/pseuds/Teardrop765
Summary: What would you do if you caught your best friend sleeping with the love of your life? Well, naturally you run. Leaving everything behind and everyone behind Buttercup leaves Townsville for the safety of her and her unborn child.
Relationships: Boomer & Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Brute Plutonium/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

"Buttercup admit it. You love him." Bliss said sadly. She did something that her younger sister could never forgive or forget.

"Babe can you whisper, please. I'm trying to sleep I got work in a few hours." the deep sexy raspy sleepy voice came from the other side of Bliss. Buttercup's tears fell faster as she recognized the voice. His voice, the love of her life voice. Buttercup forced a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about. I barely like the bastard. He's all yours." she said aloud but really she was thinking how her best friend no her sister betrayed her, how she stole her reason for breathing. Buttercup looked overseeing her love turn and wrap his arm around Bliss.

"Babe come lay back down," he said Buttercup couldn't control the whimper this time and when he looked up at her she lost all control she had.

"Butch, please," Bliss said but before she could say anymore. Buttercup was out of their apartment door.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bliss yelled but she was too late, Buttercup was gone. Butch stood up picking up the small white stick that Buttercup dropped and he felt his heart stop when he looked at it.

"Butch, you should leave. I gotta find her." Bliss said getting dressed quickly. But Butch just stood there staring at the stick.

"What is that?' Bliss asked coming towards him, her eyes widening staring at the two pink vertical lines in the center of the stick.

"She's pregnant," Butch said quietly. Pausing trying to catch his racing thoughts.

"And it's mine," he said. Bliss started to cry thinking about what she did. She had sex with her sister's baby daddy, her best friend's love, and worst of all she did it of her own will. Bliss's tears started to fall faster as she thought about everything Buttercup did for her. She looked behind her seeing Butch dressed and grabbing his cell phone occasionally biting his lip and dialing numbers after three rings, till he finally got an answer.

"Buttercup, please talk to me," Butch said worriedly, Bliss could hear the pain and crack in his voice he was going to cry.

"Bye Butch." Bliss heard Buttercup's voice it sounded distant, scared, and rough. She's been crying as well. That night Buttercup went missing and no one has heard from her for months. One day Butch gets a text from an unknown number two months after her disappearance saying his worst fear.

"I'm leaving the country." Butch could handle being in any state, e could find her. He had every villain looking for her. Hell even Him. But he couldn't let her leave the country or he'll never see her again. He could text back his only thought.

"Please, I love You."


	2. Never

*Butch’s POV* 

I was sitting behind my desk silently thinking over my options. The two men sitting in front of me shook somewhat vigorously as I stared at them.   
“W-we’re so sorry, boss. She wasn’t in Australia. We looked everywhere. We even asked the locals for help.” One man said looking down. Sighing I nodded dismissing them.   
"Mr. Jojo." looking up I see my secretary Brat.  
"Yes?"   
"Your brother is on line 1," she said. Humming I pick up the phone pressing the button.  
"Yes, Brick?"  
"Call off the search for a couple of days and come spend time with the fam. Our cousins are coming over for the birth." He said. I sighed leaning back in my chair.  
"Brick. I ca-"  
"Butch Strong Jojo. I'll give you thirty minutes to get your sorry ass in this house. And when you get here. You better be smiling and ready for family time. Or I'll make you." Brick's wife said I could hear the death and feel the rage through the phone.  
"Hey Bossy. How are you?"  
"Fat. Now get here. NOW." I gulped and nodded knowing she couldn't see me.  
"You better hurry Bloss is a little moody." Brick said.  
"A little? I'll be there in thirty minutes. I promise." I said before hanging up the phone.  
*Buttercup's Pov*  
I walked around the small cafe taking people's orders. I tried my hardest to maneuver around without knocking stuff over or hurting someone with my eight-month belly.  
"Hey, fatso table three ready for their check." I turned to see Brute slamming her hand down on the bell. I glared at her as picked up the plater and headed over to the table smiling I placed their food down.  
"You're so young and already?" I looked over to the elderly woman who lifted her hand up. I allowed her to place it on my stomach.  
"Your husband must be so proud." the elder man smiled. I smiled back feeling two strong pressures on my tummy.  
"TWINS!?!" the elder woman’s eyes brighten and free widely as she smiled.  
"We wish you a strong and healthy pregnancy and babies, miss." the man said smiling.  
Bowing lightly I thanked them; walking away to the kitchen with the tray.  
"What's wrong?" I looked up seeing Brute who was washing dishes.  
"That man. He said my husband must be so proud of the babies...." She looked at me and sighed.  
"Come on BC it’s been months. Besides we got bigger problems." She said rubbing my back.  
"Like?"  
"Bubbles called. Bloss won’t have her baby unless you’re there."  
"That's absorbed. She won't have it till what two more months?" I said taking my apron off.  
"You know this is serious...I gotta take you back." I looked at her shocked. Shaking my head.  
"No. You said not till the twins were born."  
"BC, Bloss threaten to freeze to the baby." Her voice shaky like she was forcing the words.


	3. Home Horrible Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup returns to Townsville after disappearing for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bliss in this story was originally an OC off of DevianArt (she went from White like Bell to Purple like Bunny) but now she is an official PPG character so I made her a counterpart named Brace this story was originally created back in 2015.

Buttercup Pov

What am I doing? Why am I here? This is a horrible idea. I should turn around and head back. This isn't right. They wouldn't want to see me.

"BUTTERCUP!" I looked up seeing Brat and her sister Berserk. I walked over to them.

"Omg you're fat," Brat said staring at my belly. 

"I'm pregnant Brat." I felt my left eye twitch as Berserk just shook her head taking my bag walking me to the car. As we got there I saw a flash looking around I seeing nothing I decided to ignore it. Shrugging I got in the passenger seat leaning the chair back as Brat got in the driver's seat and Berserk in the back. 

*Butch's Pov*

Ace stood in front of me laying pictures down on my desk.

"This better be good Ace." I faced him already pissed that no one has found her.

"I think you'll like this." he Handed the photos to me. Her hair was longer. A lot longer down to the base of her back. She looked like she was glowing. I looked over the pictures her she seemed to be pissed/scared to be here.

"Where is she." It was more of demand than a question.

"She's Staying at the Plutonium's." Ace stated watching me stand up grabbing a picture off the desk walking out the door heading straight towards the Plutoniums.

[+×÷°*'¬]

*Bliss POV* 

I sat outside the bar waiting for the drunken fool I called my boyfriend to stumble out. 

"Stay the fuck out of here you piece of shit." I stood up from the hood of my car walking over to the white-haired figure that dropped to the ground.

"Fuck you. Ya old bastard." He spat blood at the middle-aged bar owner. The owner lifted his foot up to stomp him to the ground.

"HEY. DON'T TOUCH HIM." I yelled getting the owner's attention. He looked at me placing his foot calmly on the ground.

"I can't wait for Buttercup to come back so she can handle people like you two." The owner mumbled glaring down at us before he walked back into the bar.

"Brace you gotta stop drinking babe. You're gonna get banned from another bar." I said helping him up and walking towards the car. I laid him down on the back seat thinking about what the owner had said.

What would I do? What would I say? If she did come back. If she came back just for a day. What would I tell her?

"You'll know when it happens now shut up." I looked at blast his dark grey eyes were hidden by his hair.

"You promised you wouldn't read my thoughts again; only she can do that," I said starting the car.


	4. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boomer and Bubbles are not together.

*Butch's Pov*

I pulled into the plutonium driveway. I got ready to get out of my car before Brute sat down in my passenger seat.

"Hey, daddy. How are you doing?" I glared at her as she smirked at me. 

"What do you want?" 

"Oh, it's simple. Leave my best friend alone. You wanna talk to her then do it tomorrow at Berserk's Party." That's all she said before she slammed the door walking inside her house. I stared at her retreating figure watching her slam the door. Sighing I pulled the car in reverse. What the hell would I even say to her now anyway? Take me back? Pretend I never cheated and hurt you multiple times. 

°♡°♤°◇°♧

So I'm going to Go ahead and tell y'all this bubbles and boomer are not together...sorry. But they are roommates if that helps.

*Bubbles Pov/Next Day*

~BANG~ ~BANG~  
"BUBS WAKE THE FUCK UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I turned in my bed removing the cover off of me.

"I'M UP BOOM JUST PLEASE STOP BANGING." I grabbed my head getting out of bed. Never going to drink AGAIN. I picked out my white sundress and blue flats. Leaving my hair in its messy bun I left out the room heading downstairs. Seeing Brat, Bryce, and Brat's girlfriend Haley.

"Hello, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes as I walk over and laid back down on the couch.

"Bubbs no. We are leaving now. Come on." Boomer grabbed my hand and pulled me up I groaned as I walked to the white jeep getting in the back.

**PPNK House**

*Buttercup's Pov*

I was tired and cranky and all of this was too fuckin much. Berserk wasn't even here at her OWN party and the constant sound of Jingle Bells and shit was giving me a headache. Brute was the only one here and she insisted I stay downstairs in the living room with my feet propped up.

"Yo BC, guests are about to roll in soon." I looked up at Brute as she had a worried look on her face. To be honest I wasn't ready. I didn't want to see my sisters or Butch. But I couldn't just hide forever...well I could I almost hid a whole 9 months could've made it a year. I can grab my plane ticket and go now...nah too risky.

"Yea I'll be fine I got you and your sisters looking after me." I turned back to the TV as the doorbell rang.

°♡°♤°◇°♧

*Bubbles' Pov*

"Are we there yet?" Brat and I said simultaneously chanting it towards the driver, Boomer. I could feel the icy glare on me causing me to laugh as we parked in the front yard. Getting out we all grabbed an item from the car and walked to the door Brat was looking around biting her lip when Boomer rang the doorbell. 

"Brat you ok? Your acting like something bad will happen." I said walking into the house hugging Brute placing the bag of chips I had on the living room table. 

"You didn't tell them?" Brute looked towards Brat wide-eyed as Brat shook her head. I looked at Boomer who just shrugged his shoulders starring at the two. 

"What's wrong is Bloss not coming or something. It's really not a big deal." I smiled at the two but the worry in their eyes didn't subside. 

"Bubbles you see um...." 

"Hey, Brute it's hella hard getting back up here. I almost fell twice." Brat was interrupted by a tired voice. I turned around to see my lost sister she was holding onto the door frame staring at me, tears in her eyes. Why is she crying? Shouldn't I be crying? She left me why is she crying? 

"Buttercup is back." Brute said. I just continued to stare at her. Her hair gotten longer, her clothes weren't her. She was in a yellow sundress and she was pregnant. My sister was pregnant. Brute walked up to her helping her inside. I held a giggle as she wobbled towards us. She looked at me her hand slowly going to my cheek. 

"Bubbly, you promised to never cry again. You're hardcore remember?" I gripped her wrist as she wiped the unknowing tears from my face. 

"Buttercup?" my voice sounded shaky. I took in breathe staring into her emerald eyes, tears cascading down my face as I held tighter onto her wrist as she smiled at me. 

My sister.....she's home.


	5. Buttercup

*Butch's Pov* 

A Buttercup is a herbaceous plant with bright yellow cup-shaped flowers, common in grasslands and as a garden weed. ALL kinds are poisonous and generally avoided by livestock.

But you're not like that are you Buttercup? You hate the color yellow cause it's too bright and you think it doesn't look good on your skin; when it does actually make you look completely gorgeous, it brings out your eyes and looks so beautiful on your tan skin. 

You're not everywhere a person expects to find you, you're not common, not at all. Trust me I spent months searching for you and I couldn't find you with all the villains in the world. It's rare to find someone like you, someone so strong and well powered. You're not perfectly shaped like a small cupped flower no you're curved. Gorgeously curved. You're someone who's always there but never noticed. You've been under my nose for so long now. 

I must admit you did grow on me like a weed. Something no matter what I tried to do I couldn't get rid of it. I plucked you out of my life but for some reason, I can't pluck you out of my heart. You grew fast as no other girl has ever grown on me. To be honest I believe you grew faster than a weed. 

There's only one thing I've never been truly certain of when it comes to you? Are you poisonous to humans? People who don't follow the norm are you poisonous or addictive? For the longest, I saw you as a drug but was never certain if you would end up killing me or showing me a fantasy that I'll need for the rest of my life. 

I parked my car grabbing the bouquet of flowers. 'You can do this Butch, you've only been searching for her for almost 7 months.' Why am I so nervous it's not like she changed. I nodded to myself walking up to the front door seeing my younger Brother at the entrance of the living room. 

"What's up, Bro? You look like you've seen a ghost." I laughed as he looked up at me pointing at the living room entrance. 

"Bubbles stop crying. I'm fine" it's like everything stopped. I looked over into the living room. There she was. Her eyes seemed brighter like they were glowing. Her hair longer. Her smile. That smile stretched across her lips that seemed to be the only thing that hasn't changed.

I looked back up only to catch her eyes. Her pupils seemed to dilate tears building up in the corner of her eyes. 

"Hey Buttercup." my voice cracked. She walked to me grabbing my face whipping away unknown tears. 

"Butch." 

You're a drug Buttercup, My drug.


	6. Forgive Me

"You ready?" Brace asked his girlfriend leaning against the bathroom door frame. 

"As I'll ever be. Boom said Bubbles was gonna be there and she still sorta kinda very much hates me." Bliss sighed thinking out loud. She continued her worrying murmurs over her youngest sister's hatred to her. 

"Bubbles just doesn't understand, babe." 

"What's there to understand? Brace I made her best friend, her fucking sister leave without a trace. I've only been here a year and already fucked shit up." 

"It takes two tangoes." Brace muttered under his breathe only to receive a deep glare from his girlfriend. 

"First off that's your brother be nice." 

"I'm just saying if Buttercup really CARED about any of you she wouldn't be making a big deal out of a one-time thing that happened almost a year ago." 

"That's the thing Brace it wasn't the first time. I slept with Butch plenty of times behind her back. She usually doesn't care mainly cause Butch refused to give themselves official titles. I expected her to not care if she caught us but ended up caring a lot more than I expected." Brace rolled his eyes. She always justified her emotionally unstable sister and to be honest he was getting sick of it. 

"If she's as amazing as everyone makes her out to be she'll be a little more understanding on the situation. 

"Brace. She's one to die for us then live for her own child. She cares about other happiness over her own. She probably thinks I'm with Butch and she's just gonna raise the baby on her own. " Bliss watched as her boyfriend's eyes stared at her in horror over her statements about her sister. 

"Now, let us go and enjoy this baby shower." Brace nodded picking up their gifts and headed towards the door flying to the Plutonium household.

*Blossom's Pov* 

"Brick, Hurry up. We're late. Grab the drinks, I'll get the crockpot." I quickly got out and rushed as fast as I could to get the dip from the back set sliding it out of the car I held it low under my belly. 

"I'll take that." I looked up ready to glare at Brick only to catch a quick glimpse of deep plum purple eyes. 

"Oh, Bliss. There's no need for that, I can handle it." I try to take back the crockpot only for her to step back shaking her head. 

"Bloss you're 5 months pregnant you're not allowed to carry anything over 5 lbs and you know it. " I rolled my eyes turning to see Brace who took the crockpot from my sister.

"I still have heat vision and I will use it against you." 

"She does. She will. It hurts like a bitch." Brick pointed out toward our siblings as we walked to the door. 

Brace and Brick headed towards the kitchen with the drinks and crockpot while I followed Bliss to the living room.

*Plutonium House/Buttercup's POV* 

Butch just kept looking me over till he stopped at my stomach. I already felt self-conscious about that but yea just keeps staring at it.

"You can touch it," I whispered.

"NOT BEFORE ME." Boomer yelled pushing Butch out of the way so he could squat face to stomach. 

"I'm Boomer and I'm your favorite uncle. No matter what anybody says. Bubbles will not be your favorite no matter how hard she tries cause I will be." Boomer was rubbing my belly and cooing at it. 

"What..the hell." Turning to see my elder sisters at the entrance. 

"Hey to you too Bloss." I smile at her as she glares at me her eyes probing every inch of me.

"I see the Professor was right. So is it Ace or Mitch?" Blossom snared as she stared at my stomach. Walking to the recliner she sat down smirking up at me.

"Neither actually. Brick's or that snot-nose brat you liked to fuck behind his back?" Smiling I could hear the blues snickering in the background.

"Guys, please. You shouldn't be overworking yourselves." Boomer whispered getting in front of us.

"Says the guy who won't stop touching my stomach." turning to face him he finally removed his hand.

"Hello, Bliss. How are you?" I stared at my eldest sibling.

"NO NO do not cry," I screamed rushing towards her as her knees started to buckle underneath her.

"I can not start crying again ok?"

"They're tears of pain." Turning to face my pink eyes sister's glare

"Really? Can you keep your fucking mouth shut for more than a minute or does a dick have to be in it?" Bubbles stared at Blossom as I held onto Bliss.

"Calm down Bubbles it's fine," I reassured her rubbing Bliss's back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Talk to me, Bliss." She kept her lips tight as she held onto my shirt.

'I'm so sorry. I know you hate me for all this. You should be happy and with Butch and I should have never slept with him. I am a horrible sister. I ruined everything for you and I know you could never forgive me but please know I am so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen.'

"I never hated you. I never blamed you. None of this is your fault. I forgive you."


	7. Daddy's Home

"Why the fuck are you here?" Blossom kept her eyes on me as she sat down in front of me. Sitting back down in the recliner letting my feet float from the ground. I looked over her seeing Brick stand next to her. 

"So, is this it? You had me come back to this godforsaken town for an unwanted reunion, don't get me wrong I love seeing Bubs and shit but why am I here?" I looked at the Plutonium sisters.

"You loving Bubbles?" Blossom scoffed "I don't remember you helping her with anything since you left." 

"She broke up with Jason two weeks ago; Boomer had Butch take care of Jason as he comforted her with cookie dough ice cream and sour patch kids," I affirmed smirking at Blossom as her mouth dropped. 

" How did you... You were there?" I nodded at my younger sister's confusion. 

"I never left you Bubbles. I stayed by your side this whole time." I smiled softly at her as she started crying sightly again. 

"Now. Why am I here?" 

"Well....we don't know." Berserk mumbled looking at the ground. Turning to Brat only to see her shrug and nudge her sister.

"Well pops just wanted you here for some reason. He said it was important." Brute said. 

"Did I miss an appointment?"

"Nah, he said he had a bad feeling about you and the twins being alone." Brute looked towards the basement door again keeping her eyes off me. 

"I'll leave in the morning if it's nothing I can't handle myself," I said leaning back with my eyes closed; feeling the twins move started hurting my back.

"Why did you leave?" Looking up at him I saw the red in his eyes. 

"Didn't want to be in anyone's way. Plain and Simple. You can do you and I can do me." I stated calmly looking into Brick's eyes.

"Brick please leave the traitor be. The whore couldn't even get the father to stay in her own child's life." Blossom snickered.

"Children Blossom." Berserk corrected placing a heating pad behind my back. I watched Blossom's eyes widen in shock and turn into rage.

"I can't stand this anymore I'm going for a walk."

"Come on pretty boy you got a lot of questions, so help this bowling ball up." I turned to the glaring boy rubbing my elder sister's back.

"BC I'll go." I lifted my hand stopping Bubbles from continuing. The man came to me and helped me up as we walked outside.

"I know you want a fight but we can't do that for another month or 3. So ask me anything and I'll answer honestly." I looked to him waiting for his demeanor to change to a more calm one.

*Brace's POV*

"Why you let everyone believe you left because of Bliss?" 

"I didn't. If I remember correctly I only sent a message to Butch." She had her eyes closed letting the light breeze hit her.

How can she be telling the truth Bliss suffered so much she won't even let me read her mind but she's contempt.

"Bubbles' hates Bliss and Blossom what about that?"

"What about it?"

"You caused that too."

"I don't control Bubbles. She never liked Bliss but Blossom she probably snapped on that one."

"So you won't take responsibility for ruining a family?"

"What family was ruined? Please explain."

"You ruined Bliss' family."

"Sweetie OUR family was already ruined before I even fell pregnant." She glared at me. The first unhappy emotion on her face and seemed to be more than just anger. She was boiling as she picked flowers in the Plutonium garden.

"What do you mean?"

"If she hasn't told you then you don't need to know." Her words stung as she looked at me her hands curled to her side as she floats above the ground. The trees seemed to surround us in a frightful way. Almost like they were protecting her.

"Let's get one thing straight. I didn't leave cause of Bliss or Butch so you don't have to start questioning me about your bother." Her eyes looked away from me for the first time. 

"If Bubbles dislikes someone it's cause her gut is telling her too not me. None of my plans have anything to do with them is that clear?" 

"I understand. May I help you back inside?"

"Please. My back is killing me." I lifted her up carrying her to the house. I stood her to her feet as we reached the living room. 

"I see the whore is back."

"Hello, Professor." Buttercup stated keeping her grip on me.

*With the others Before Brace and BC return.*

"GIRLS IM HOME." Professor Plutonium gladly and loudly announced into his home.

"DADDY" His little angel Brat was the first one to jump into his arms. He smiles kissing her cheek.

"Oh hello, Professor Utonium." Brat smiled at his old-time friend a worried look placed the bright smile that was once there.

Ever since Buttercup came to his home a rainy night 6 months ago he vowed to protect her as his own. No one shall harm his child nor his grandchildren. Not even his best friend he looked back at his best friend who smiling as he continued to the living room. 

"Hello daddy. How are you?" Berserk asked as she helped her father sit in the recliner she looked nervous as she watched Professor Utonium sit next to his older daughter. He smiled at her

"I see the whore is back." Professor Plutonium glared at his best friend. His other child was pregnant he was nothing but proud even more when he found out that it was the eldest Rowdy Ruff child. So why was he so pissed at my Buttercup. 

She smiled nonetheless greeting him respectfully. Watching Brace sit her down next to Boomer and his brother, Butch I watch as her guard softens seeming to be more comfortable around them. 

"How are my grandbabies?" Plutonium asked smiling at his adoptive daughter. 

"Active. They haven't stopped moving since I got here." Buttercup answered smiling at her father figure. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled softly.

"What do you mean by your grandchildren?" Utonium glared at his best friend sitting towards the edge of the coach.

"I'll give you a checkup soon." Ignoring his friend Plutonium continued his conversation. 

"You knew where she was this whole time?" Bliss stared at the Plutonium family with a look of shock and hurt. The silents nod from the triplets caused a look of pain to stretch her face. 

"Buttercup came to me when the day she found out she was pregnant." Plutonium said looking his friend in the eye. 

"There was some complication." Berserk whispered watching Buttercup play with her dress. 

"Yea her being a whore and ruining our lives." Blossom exasperated.

"Well if you must know Bitch. B-"

"Pluto/DAD!" interrupted Plutonium cleared his throat and sat back. 

Buttercup let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. 

"Why am I here? Things obviously haven't changed."


	8. Truth

* Butch's Pov*

"There are some issues. You may need to go on bed rest and I would rather have you here than at your apartment." Plutonium stated calmly to Buttercup, her eyes widen glancing over the Professor. There was a quick look I haven't seen on her face in a long time. A look of fear. 

"She'll stay with me then." I quickly said the thought. Placing my hand on hers I watched her visibly calm down. 

"As long as she is ok with it and she gets plenty of rest I am fine with it." Plutonium turned to Buttercup waiting on her answer.

"If it won't be a bother. Yes, I'll stay with you." She smiled at me holding onto my ring finger. She only does this when she's trying to stay calm. 

"You sure you want a slut laying around in your home? What would Princess think?" Buttercup removed her hold quickly scooting away from me. The Professor once again was getting in her head. Glaring at the professor. 

"We were never together. She needed a place to stay and I provided plus she had sex with my brother; why would I want his seconds?" I rose an eyebrow watching the girls look over at my brothers who in turn looked anywhere but them.

"Butch if it's going to be an issue I can always find somewhere else to stay." Butters voice was soft and it broke my heart. She never let herself sound this weak before. Gripping her hand I smiled at her reassuring her that I would want nothing more. 

"Butch is it ok if I come over to spend time with BC?" Bubbles asked giving me her signature puppy dog eyes. I held back a sigh as I nodded. 

"YAY You have to tell me everything." Bubbles started talking to her sister again jumping with excitement. I looked over to Boomer seeing the slight smile on his face. It's been a while since he's seen Bubbles genuinely happy. 

"There's something else Buttercup." Plutonium stated, looking at her. 

*Buttercup Pov* 

"No." I stood up quickly shaking my head. "I need to go, now." I tried walking to the door but it felt like I was literally being pushed to the ground. 

"Sweetheart. Listen to me. This is good. You don't have to fight this alone your family can keep you safe." Plutonium stood up wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a hug trying to calm me down. 

"SAFE!?!?!" I felt myself chuckle as the tears started falling down my face again. 

"I don't need protection. The only ones who need to stay safe are THEM." I looked him I the eyes begging him.

"The father deserves to be here for you. He deserves to have a say in this." I looked into my father figure's eyes begging him I swallowed my spit. 

"He will know when it's done," I said clenching my fist. 

"WAIT A MINUTE. You know who knocked her up?" The professor stood up stepping between me and Plutonium. Feeling myself getting pushed back I looked up seeing Butch and his brothers; Boomer and Blaze in front of me. 

"Yes. I'm sure she told you as well." Plutonium looked at his best friend calmly. His eyes were blank as he looked at him. 

"How is Ace suppose to help with all of this?" Professor asked folding his arms across his chest. I felt my heartbeat increase.

"Ace isn't the father Professor," Brat spoke calmly. She was tired of her friend's life being told for them. Blossom could have a kid with Brick (for as far as we know) so why couldn't Buttercup?

"Buttercup can only be impregnated by a being with chemical X in their bloodstream." 

"Nonsense, her sisters both can easily get pregnant easily by nonchemical X carriers." The Professor argued pointing at his two oldest daughters. 

"All of your children have a special power, right?" 

"Except Buttercup yes." My chest felt tight it was getting hard to breathe. 

"Buttercup holds more chemical X in her bloodstream, correct? She is known as the toughest fighter because of it, yes?" The Professor slowly nodded. 

I looked anywhere but the preying eyes. My eyesight started to darken. 

"Buttercup look at me." I felt the hands covering my ears. I looked up seeing Brick standing in front of me. He started breathing in and out waiting for me to follow. Calming my breathing and my racing heart. 

"Thank you red," I whispered sitting back down. He ruffled my hair smiling. 

"Is it whose I think it is?" I watched his raised eyebrow. 

"It's not you." I scoffed smirking at him. He smirked back leaning down to my face 

"You wished it was. But then again nothing is ever really mine." 

"Of course not. You have bad taste, Red." This felt normal. Almost like I never left.

*Normal Pov*

"What's going on, B?" Brick squatted down in front of Buttercup. 

"Brick, Jus-" Blossom shut up the look on her boyfriend's face said he wasn't in the mood. 

"I can handle it Red." 

"I know you can but I don't think my nieces or nephews can." Buttercup's voice got caught in his throat. 

"If something happens to me you gotta make sure they're safe Brick." She looked him in the eyes waiting for him to nod. 

"I'll make sure they're safe, now tell me what the fuck you're stuck in." She sighed. 

"Him wants them." She whispered. Brick stood up quickly looking at his brothers. 

"What?" Brace asked

"Him has planned to take Buttercup's children. We don't know his plan but we do know that..."

"If I don't stop him you'll all die." Buttercup looked up her face stoic. She planned to keep her promise. Protect them no matter what.


	9. Protection

Protection has many different meanings the webster dictionary says it's a person or thing that prevents someone or something from suffering harm or injury. In some cases protecting a rock from let's say birds, is protecting. The Queen's crown has more security protection than the white house has on documents. The real question that baffles most is what lengths a person will go through to protect the people they care about. How far is too far? When is it enough? 

"Your children or Us? Those were the conditions?" Buttercup nodded looking down away from her supposed family.

"What was your plan, B?" She stayed quiet gripping her dress. Butch squatted in front of her taking her hands in his. 

"BC please tell me you weren't-"

"You would've done the same thing, Butch. All of you would and you know it." Buttercup tugged her hands away looking away from him. 

"Cupcake I'm not mad I'm just... Tell me about the plan." 

"Why take two kids when he can have as many as he wants?" Buttercup started 

"NO." Bubbles stood her face red Boomer quickly standing next to her. His face glaring at his best friend's sister. 

"Butch and Brick's business is successful and flourishing. Boomer and Bubbles have stable careers and happy lives. Bliss, you're making a name for yourself like you always wanted. I know once Blossom has her kid she'll be back to working with the town." She felt their eyes including the Plutoniums. 

"You weren't going to come back were you?" She shook her head at Berserk's question. 

"You were gonna send your child back then give yourself to Him." Buttercup smiled the fakest ever seen plastered on someone's face. 

"Like a true whore right Professor?" 

"I see what you mean now." Brace stated leaning against the wall. 

"What do you mean?" Bliss asked tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at him.

"Your sister would rather never see her own children again than let this broken family die. Y'all really haven't been so good to her either. Just from seeing you all together now, I can tell she got the shit end of the stick. " Brace's word cause the Utonium family to stiffen in their seats. Plutonium looked over at his adoptive daughter as she shook silently. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blossom glared. 

"Just from my observation today. I can tell who was favored and who was treated poorly.' Brace leaned off the wall. 

"You three I'm guessing were treated so well that if you were ever yelled at was once every blue moon." He pointed towards his girlfriend, Blossom, and Bubbles. 

"But her by how she responds to everything thrown at her I'm assuming she was the 'troublemaker' when in reality she was just struggling to release her bent up power."

"You're right." Bubbles sighed looking down. 

"You realized that it wasn't fair and I'm guessing after Buttercup left you snapped?" Bubbles nodded. She watched Buttercup get called destructive and even called a villain cause of her power but no matter how much Buttercup begged for help the Professor did nothing; how long was she supposed to sit quietly for? 

"Him, wanted you for a while huh?" Brace questioned watching Buttercup nod slowly. 

"He was going to teach me how to control my powers before I started hanging out with Brick." Buttercup said. Brace nodded looking to his brother who was still in deep thought. Brace stopped he knew his brother befriended the green-eyed girl when they were just children. He knew how deeply Brick fought to keep her protected from their father. Looking over to his bother he saw the familiar thoughtful look. 

"What you think Brick?" Berserk broke the silence looking toward her counterpart. 

"We lost some serious brain and brawn power in this situation." Brick looked back down at Buttercup. Her eyes seemed emotionless. She knew without her they wouldn't be able to put up a good enough fight. 

"But we're not alone this time," Butch reminded his older brother smirking. 

*Buttercup's Pov* 

They can hate me. They can call me whatever they want but no matter I will protect this family. I'll be damned if they don't get the happiness they deserved. I was sitting in Butch's guest bedroom calming my breathing as the twins kicked and moved around. Sighing I laid back ignoring the split pain in my abdomen. 

"Let's go explore munchkins," I said aloud. I was alone in his studio apartment. He and his brothers ran off to his office. Walking around I saw just how big this place was. He had three bedrooms two and a half bath with his own office; but what amazed me the most was the kitchen. He had a flat grill built into the counter by the risen stovetop oven. His two-door fridge wasn't much of surprising seeing he and his siblings could eat a restaurant out of business. 

"It's six right now. Welp munchkins what we feeling today?" Opening the fridge I started pulling out ingredients for dinner. Let's see chicken, bread crumbs, asparagus, and bacon. Walking to the spice cabinet I began my process. Seasoning and breading the chicken and wrapping the bacon around the asparagus. 

*Buth's Pov* 

Driving back from the quick meetings with the guys. Walking inside the house My breath stopped seeing the love of my life placing a plate down on the living room table. 

"You cooked?" I placed my jacket by the door as she looked up at me smiling.

"Yea...I thought we could eat and talk together." I smiled racing to take off my shoes as I sat down next to her eating. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she ate quietly thinking most likely. 

"I...I was gonna tell you that night," she whispered. I placed my plate down controlling my breathing as I watched her cry. 

"I was gonna tell you EVERYTHING, but you looked so calm and at ease with her. You even called her babe and you let her spend the night. You have never done anything like that to me or for me. I just couldn't keep ruining everybody's happiness and definitely not yours." Her breathing increased as she rubbed the end of her dress. 

"You're right. You were never babe to me. You were and will always be Buttercup. You are my flower, the butterflies in my stomach, my poison, the love of my life." she groaned at the sound of his voice becoming more coarse at the same time the babies start to stir more frequently. 

"I didn't let you spend the night cause I thought you and Mitch worked it out. At least that's what he kept boasting about. I just went to the first willing person I didn't know." His voice finally cracked as he starting crying softly he kept relying on his mistake he didn't know it was Bliss at the time he was so out of it so consumed in his self-hatred and pity he didn't register just who he laid next to. She placed a hand on his cheek ceasing the tears. The twins continued their storm as their parents talked. 

"I looked everywhere for you. You know that?" She nodded quietly. She knew for the first two months she watched him organize his whole operation, the whole business from the ground up just to find her. 

"You were right here, right underneath my hand the whole time. I just had to grab you but I was blind. " Buttercup felt more tears pierce the corner of her eyes. 

"Butch..please I'm sorry." Butch shook his head at her confused about what she did wrong. 

"Don't be Butterfly...You...Brick was right about us." Questioning him he sighed. "I'm so used to getting what I want that even if it's right in my face I still won't notice it. I don't deserve you; I know that for a fact, but for the love of God Buttercup please let me love you three. At least til-"

Buttercup shut him up pulling him into a kiss. Halting the constant movement of the twins as she smiled onto his lips when he finally deepens it. 

"If I allow this Butch you can not let me go." 

"Never." Butch breathed capturing her lips again as he lifted her up onto his lap. He continued his assault on her lips till he felt a strong pressure on his chest. 

"Did that little twerp just kick me?" Buttercup lightly hit him. 

"Hey, they are not twerps they are your children." Butch gave her a pointed look as she thought over what she said. 

"Ok maybe they are twerps but they are still kids so be nice." 

"Yes, ma'am." Butch smiled thinking about how he could fix a bedroom for the kids until he had time to search for a house. 

"Butch about Him." Butch's face turned in disgust. He was pissed he would have to pretend to not know anything about Him's plan again and continue to work with Him. He would have to search for someone he had already found. 

"We got a plan Butterfly. Don't you worry about anything but you and the twerps' health, ok? It's our turn to protect you now."


	10. Home

It always amazes me how easily Home can be described as just a place. It's always the usual strong shelter and protection. What if my home was a person, instead of a place? Someone who makes me feel the utmost enjoyment and love. Would it still be considered a home?

I could never call Townsville a Home but when I'm sitting here wearing Butch's t-shirt and eating all of his mint chocolate cookie dough Icecream; that I know for a fact Boomer made for him and that when he comes home and sees it gone he'll probably be angry or worst disappointed) I can't help but think I'm home.

Smiling at the thought I rubbed my belly feeling the twins move aggressively as I watched a random show on the TV. Butch wouldn't be home for another four hours and everyone else was busy with their jobs or the red's wedding.

*Brick's Pov*

Turning off my phone as I entered my brother's apartment. I sighed locking the front door back before kicking off my shoes. I just need some type of peace before I step back outside.

"Brick?" Sighing I remembered how Butch's apartment is no longer vacant. Pulling on a smile I looked down at the now long-haired beaut in front of me.

"Hey, Butters." trying my hardest to sound normal.

"Brick." she gave me a knowing look. Subconsciously telling me to sit down and talk it out.

"It's Just." Plopping down on the couch I sighed leaning back as she sat next to me.

"Bloss?" Nodding she sighed patting my leg.

"She's being difficult. She won't let me have any say and she moving the wedding date up. SHe wants to have the reception in two weeks. TWO WEEKS BUTTERS HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!?!?! Not to mention she is being all hordey with the money again. She's bringing up arguments we discussed and solved back in high school. I don't know why I have to keep proving it? None of this was happening before so why now?" Taking a deep breath I sighed feeling my chest loosen as I ranted out everything. Buttercup smiled seeing me relax.

"You know exactly why she's acting like this now." Giving her a long confused look she pointed between us.

"Oohhh but we already established that would never happen unless we're the last two people on earth and we HAVE to repopulate." chuckling at the pack we made back in middle school.

"I know that but you know how Bloss is. She needs revalidation. And with you and Butch taking over my problems she properly thinks there are some leftover feelings." Looking at me suspiciously she added, "There isn't is there?"

"Hardy har har. You know damn well Butch would've changed locks if that was the case."

"Hey woman intuition is hardly ever wrong." she shrugged chuckling at the look of disbelief on my face.

"You good? I'll kill him if you ask." She burst into a fit of laughter nodding her head.

"Yes, I am good. He's your brother ya know?" Shrugging I waved my hand in a so-so movement.

"Oh my god. You and Boomer."

"Hey, you're my best friend. ANd you know how protective Boomer is over all of you. I'm shocked you didn't see it coming." She thought about it before nodding agreement. Buttercup was like our younger sister before we all realized the true effect of the opposite body.

"You're right... I'm sorry." Before I could question it she engulfed me in a hug.

"I will admit when I first found out you left. I was pissed. I waited and waited for you to call me but you never did. I was fucking worried Buttercup. I was confused I thought I did something wrong."

"NO, you did nothing wrong it was just so much happening with Butch and Him and then my pregnancy. And you and Bloss were actually happy and I didn't want to ruin that."

"You are my friend. It doesn't matter if I took over the world. If you need me fucking call me. I'll be there." Whipping away her stress-filled tears. I know Boomer and Bubbles already gave her the soft treatment but I was gonna scold her. She had me fucking worried.

"This is why Bloss thinks there something going on." Grimacing I nodded removing my hands from her face. Oh, yea I can see that now.

"To be honest didn't you feel like this with Elmer?"

"Ok. Not my fault he got hot and he knew fucking knew it." I argued. Shaking her head Buttercup dismissed me chuckling.

"You just need to talk to her. Reassure her and maybe not bring me up until she asks first, ok?" Nodding I sighed feeling a lot calmer than I did before.

"You're right. See you later BC." Smiling we said our goodbyes as I left. Taking one last deep breath as I finally turned my phone back on. Watching the amount of missed calls and text messages I smiled reading the hundred of 'love you' messages that came across my screen. Sending a quick text back.

'Heading home now'

*Narrator*

South of downtown Townsville stood a gigantic black building. Inside sat the bored-looking Butch Jojo. SItting in the fourth meeting for the hunt of Buttercup he was started to see how insane it was. He was pretty much sending his men on free vacations. A waste of money and if there is one thing Butch Jojo hates it is wasting money.

Quickly ending the meeting he leaned forward sighing loudly.

"Search not going so well?" the androgynous voice that filled his office gave him a cold shiver down his spine. Those acting lessons Brace gifted him as a joke came in handy on days like this.

Messing up his hair Butch leaned back in his chair groaning frustration.

"No. Still running dry. I just... I just want her back." Fighting back tears Butch looked up at his parents. The shorter male looked apologetic rushing to console him as he let some stray tears fall.

"Do not cry. Mojo will find the green puff for his son. For Mojo shall rule this wicked world." Mojo patted his back hugging him tightly making him chuckle. Mojo Jojo the former villain of Townsville was now fully retired and only joked about taking over the world now.

Butch honestly believed his father has nothing to do with Him's scheme. He's pretty sure the poor old soul has no clue that his spouse is planning to utilize his grandkids.

"Sure the world now? But you haven't even gotten to Citiesville pops." Chuckling at his joke.

"Don't encourage him." He chuckled at the two. He loved his family watching the two joke around brung him so much joy.

"MOJO CAN DO IT." Chuckling together Mojo smiled. They were family that's all he ever wanted was a family.

"Mojo creation shall have a family too. Do not worry Mojo and Him will help you find the green puff." Smiling down at his father he laughed thanking him for his little encouragement.

"Just like Brick." Groaning with annoyment both Mojo and Butch glared at the taller male.

"Oh, come on it's a wedding. Be supportive." Him lectured causing the two men to pout.

"But she is so"

"Bossy."

Butch pointed towards Mojo agreeing with his father. Causing Him to shake his head in disapproval. Blossom had decided to take her anger out through her wedding planning. Multiple venue changes in the last two days and mandatory forced practices every day for the last week.

"All was good before. I wonder what happened?" Him questioned amused. No matter what it was a day of chaos excited him every time.

"Her and Brick still aren't talking so probably that." Butch leaned against his desk as he watched his fathers nod in agreement before completely shrugging it off.

"Well let us know if you find anything on Buttercup." Dragging out the 'well' and making sure to pop the 'P'. Him waved goodbye pulling a confused Mojo along with him. Taking a deep breath Butch slammed his head down on his desk.

"Buttercup." he groaned out in dismay. Sighing he imagined her playing in his hair calming him slightly. Looking over

at his clock, he still had an hour left before he could return home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story that I posted on multiple platforms and decided to rewrite here.


End file.
